Blind rewritten
by RossianGirlR5er
Summary: Hello! Please read I am bad at summaries! Remember the author, WutchUDoin? Well, that author did an amazing job writing "Blind."


**Hello! You probably notice that I am new to writing this story. I wanted to tell you that WutchUDoin did the fascistic job writing ****"Blind" for Austin & Ally****. You should check out her story. If it's not there, hopefully you know what story I am talking about.**

**I wanted you to know the ones that are italic letters belongs to the author and the regular is my story.**

**Don't forget to follow me on Twitter**

**SillyandFunGirl**

_Ally found herself standing in the middle of the store, her hands balled into fists at her sides and her body still trembling from her nervous break down. She couldn't think, she couldn't speak, all she could do was stand there. Austin and Dez had rushed in, their footsteps stopping right in front of Ally. She was embarrassed, more than she had ever been in her sixteen years. Austin had her heart, but now she just wanted it back. She was still crying, her blindfold wet. There was no doubt that Trish and Dez could see, but Austin still had his blindfold on. She told Trish to nudge her if it was off and she didn't. After all he had done he still wanted to win. Did he not care about what he'd just done to her? Did it not matter to him that he tore her heart out of her chest and stepped all over it?_

_She didn't talk for a while, she couldn't. She knew if she spoke that her voice would betray her. She didn't want him to know she was crying. She didn't want to look like a wimp. "Explain yourself," she told him. She praised herself for sounding careless, like Austin was nothing to her and the situation didn't bother her a bit. Inside she was screaming, and on the outside she was crying, but Austin knew none of that, and she wanted to keep it that way. She wanted to hear his entire piece, and then she would go from there. She didn't know why she bothered to give him a chance. She was leaving either way._

_"Ally, I'm so sorry," he said, sounding breathless and guiltier than he did when he apologized for freaking out on Dez. It was sad, really, but she wasn't going to cave. She had a soft spot for Austin but it was time for it to harden. It was time for her to move on. "I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong of me._

_"I was just so mad about the ice cream thing. I was embarrassed and angry with myself and you so I wanted to get you back. I found your book and I forced Dez to help me. I told him if he didn't help me that I'd tell Trish that he liked her. I'm sorry I just ratted you out Dez but it wasn't your fault and Ally needs to know that."_

_Somewhere beside her she heard Trish gasp. Well, that was a little unexpected, but it wasn't going to throw her off. Good for Trish and Dez. Maybe that would finally settle things between them._

_"I'm sorry, Ally. Here, take her book, Trish. I wasn't thinking clearly. It was heat of the moment and I thought it was brilliant. I thought it'd make you feel how I was feeling and then maybe you'd be sorry, but mine was so much worse. I didn't even realize what I was doing until I read the last part of it, and I found out how you feel about me. I shouldn't have found out that way. You would've told me when you're ready. I'm sorry, but to be honest, Ally, I don't regret reading your book. I only regret reading it so that everybody could hear. I'm glad I found out how you feel about me, because I've been trying so hard this whole time to win so I can kiss you and see what I feel, because I like you too, Ally. Actually, I like you a lot, and I thought kissing you would help me realize if I was just curious or if I really do have these feelings for you. I want to have you in my life, Ally, however I can, whether it's friendship or something more. If you forgive me I promise I'll spend the rest of my life making this up to you and showing you just how special you are to me. The last thing I wanted was to lose you from this. Please, please forgive me, Ally. I couldn't live with myself if you didn't."_

_Nobody moved and nobody spoke. Ally and Austin were blind, and Trish and Dez were staring at each other. More honesty was thrown on the table in the last two minutes than in the past year. Ally stood for a minute. Austin had just admitted his feelings back to her and for some reason it only made her want to cry even more. Why was that? He was sorry, she knew that, but was her love for him just a game? He sure as hell never paid her so much attention until today, until they were locked in the mall together. What would happen tomorrow? He would have his blindfold off doing whatever he wanted and she would be at the shop working. Would he still pursue her then or would he be at the beach following around half-naked girls? She absolutely hated when she asked herself questions that she didn't know the answer to. All she knew at that moment was that her heart had been open to Austin. He now knew everything about her. She had no more secrets. Her one thing she hid from Austin was the thing he used against her. Sure, he apologized, and he sounded sorry, but she was so mad at him. She didn't trust him, and she didn't think he deserved to be forgiven._

_For once in her life, she wanted to stop thinking about what she would do next, so she did. She stopped thinking and went with what her heart was telling her, and right now her heart was telling her to get the hell out of there. She wanted to go home and sleep in her bed. She wanted to sit in the bottom of the shower and cry. She wanted to be as far away from Austin Moon as humanly possible. She only had one thought running through her mind. She should've gone to that music school in New York._

_She reached up and pulled her blindfold off, her wet face greeted by cold air. Ah, she could see once again. It'd been hours since she'd seen anything, and the first thing that she put her eyes on was Austin. He still had his blindfold on, so she reached out and grabbed his hand, holding it up and setting her blindfold in it, then she took a step back from him and watched him take his off. His eyes fixed on hers, squinting from the sudden light. His frown deepened, she guessed from seeing that she was crying moments ago. She wasn't now, though. She was too determined to cry. "Congratulations," she muttered, her voice nasally from having cried, "you win." She shook her head and focused her eyes past Austin to the rain outside. "I started it, so I'm going to end it." She walked right past him but stops when a surge of anger goes through her. She stopped but didn't turn to face him. "If it isn't clear, we aren't friends anymore, and I want you to stay away from me and stay away from this store." That was all she had to say so she grabbed her bag from the counter and her book from Trish before she stepped out into the pouring rain. She had no umbrella and her house was a ten minute walk away, but she was going to do it._

_She was crying again. This time it wasn't for what Austin had done to her, but because she had just said goodbye to Austin Moon, the only boy she had ever loved._

Austin stood there speechless and really upset about what happened. He really wished that he never done it in the first place. He wanted to build a time machine and warn himself in the past not to do it. Austin has completely forgotten about his friends behind him, staring. Austin wanted to say something but can't get the words out because he wanted to cry right now. Trish said, "Austin, are you okay?"

Austin said angrily, "No, Trish. Not at all! I lost myself my love of life Ally Dawson! I am really stupid by doing that!"

Before Trish had a chance to get another word in, Austin ran off. Trish and Dez ran after him. Austin ran as fast he could so they wouldn't able to find Austin in the pouring rain. Finally, Trish and Dez lost him in the rain. Austin ran to his house. Austin's parents were in the living room on the sofa, cuddling and watching television. All sudden the door slammed open and close. They saw Austin came in soaking wet from the rain. Mimi said, "Austin, why are you soaking wet," then she saw Austin's eyes water, "Is everything okay?"

Austin said sternly, "Don't let anybody in the house until Ally wants to talk to me again."

"Don't talk to your mother like that, Austin," Mike said angrily.

"Austin, let's talk about what happened," his mother begged

"I don't want to talk about this! I am going to my room," Austin said, holding back tears.

Before his mother had a chance to talk to Austin again, he ran up to his room and slammed his door. He cried all over again. He really regretted what he had done. He now knew how much it hurts losing someone who he really loved. The second thought he had was to…kill himself. He could not bear the pain any longer. He stood in front of his window and opened it. Before he had a chance to step out of the window, his parents opened his bedroom door and gasped loudly enough that Austin could hear. "Austin, why are you doing this," his mother asked in concern.

"I don't want to talk about it," Austin said painfully.

"Austin, why would you just take a bath and talk to us after. Okay," Mimi said calmly.

They left out of Austin's room. Austin has another thought coming in. He went to the bathroom and closed the door.

Mimi's POV

After we left out of Austin's room, I was little concerned what I had suggested Austin earlier. Mike saw my worried look on my face and he said with concern, " Mimi, are you okay? You seem little off after your chat with Austin."

"I just little worried about Austin right now. I think the suggestion I made about him going to the shower is a bad idea. Austin might take it in the wrong way," I said truthfully.

"If that makes you feel better, we will go check on him right now see if he is taking a shower. After we know that he is okay, we will able to not to worry about him," Mike said in fatherly voice.

"I think that is a good idea, let's check on him," I said proudly.

Mike and I walked upstairs to his bedroom's bathroom and became shocked what we saw in the bathroom.

Austin's POV

After my parents left out of my room, my mom said to take a shower. I thought another way to take a shower. I stripped off my clothes and went to the bathroom, and fill up the tub with water. I thought about what Ally said about me not allowed to go anywhere near her or the store, and it really hurts me so much. After the tub was full of hot water, I stepped in the tub. The water was above my chest. I looked down at myself and thought about it again.

Voice: Austin, do it

Me: Why?

Voice: I know you wanted to.

Me: I said why!

Voice: Do it

Me: Why?

Voice: Do it

I listened to the voice in the back of my head and sunk myself deeper in the tub. I inhaled the water. I nearly choked but enjoyed my time in the water. Before my world had a chance to end, my parents came in the bathroom. I can see them reaching their hands in the water to get me out, but instead of me letting them do it. I pushed myself in the water and not letting them take me out of the water. I could tell that my dad is really angry right now because I felt his tight grip on my arms and pulled me up roughly. I winced at his grip. My dad dragged me out of the tub and doing CPR and making sure that I am still breathing. I coughed up water and blood. My dad's expression changed from angry to worry. They don't care if I am naked right now but all they care about was me being alive right now. It took me 2 minutes for me to catch my breath. After I did my mother slapped me across my face and hugged me. "Austin, don't ever do that again," my mom yelled at me. I didn't say a word but still thinking the other way to kill myself.

"Austin! Did you hear what your mother say," my dad asked sternly but with concern.

"Yes, sir. I heard her," I said not really happy about my answer.

"Good, you are done taking a shower. We need to go to the kitchen to eat dinner and talk about what happened," my mom said leaving the bathroom.

I put on my comfortable clothes to put on and went downstairs to the kitchen. The food was already on the table. I said down at the table, not saying a word. For the entire dinner time was awkward than usual after they came in my bathroom. My mom broke the silence, "Austin, can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. Honestly, I really don't," I said coldly.

My parents didn't ask the same question again. My fork barely touches my food on the plate. My parents didn't say anything about that, too. After we finished the dinner, as usual I cleaned up the table and started to wash dishes. Good thing that my parents were in the living room right now so I can plan to say good bye to the world. I washed everything except for the knife, which was still in the sink unwashed. I smiled to myself and thought, 'I am really doing this without be interrupted by my parents.' I picked up the knife and put it on my lower stomach. I pressed the knife through my stomach but didn't have a chance to finish when my dad came in the kitchen. My dad saw what I was doing and ran to me so he could snatch the knife out of my hand. He started to shaking me and saying if I am nuts. My dad called out my mom to come to the kitchen. I really don't want to live anymore. I jerked out of my dad's tight grip and ran off to the backyard were we have our pool. I stood by the pool and looked at my parents running after me. I don't want to stall but instead I jumped. It felt amazing for the second time in the water. Slowly, I let the darkness take over me.

Mike's POV

I can't believe that Austin did that. All we wanted to be to help him but he kept on pushing us out of his head. Every time we talked to him, he ended up wanting to kill himself. I felt really terrible about shaking him. I dove in to save Austin from drowning. I heart sank a little when I see Austin at the bottom of the pool motionless. I swam down and pulled him up to the above the pool. I took him out of the pool and did the CPR again. I couldn't take it anymore about Austin trying to kill himself. I heard Austin was coughing out water and passed out. I took Austin to the living room and laid him down on the couch. I said to Mimi, "I am sorry, Mimi. I think we should take him to the hospital. He kept trying to kill himself, and it has been four times today since he returned home."

Mimi didn't say anything but nodded at my response. I picked Austin up and carried him to the car. The entire car ride was silent except for Austin's snoring. We got to the hospital. I picked him up and took him inside. The nurse saw Austin in my arms and quickly got the wheelchair for Austin. I told the nurse that he admitted a suicide. The nurse got the tag for Austin and put on around his wrist. The other nurses rolled Austin out of the waiting room. I saw that Mimi was about to cry. I comforted Mimi. The nurse said to us, "I am so sorry, but you can't see Austin tonight. But you can see him tomorrow."

We tanked the nurse and left the hospital. We couldn't sleep at all. And something hits me. I haven't seen Austin's best friends since Austin had a sleepover at the Sonic Boom. But I prefer to leave it alone…

**In a year later…**

Ally's POV

I am working at Sonic Boom. Lots of things have been different since Austin wasn't around anymore. Now that started to bother me that Austin wasn't around for a year. I snapped out of my thoughts when Trish and Dez came in the store. There were some things I have noticed, Trish usually say 'Guess who have the job at…' but she didn't say anything like that anymore. Dez usually dress weird and say weird things, but Dez isn't Dez. He was even more serious than he usually was. "Trish, Dez…I think it time to see Austin," I said it for the first time in a year. They seem happy about it.

Trish looked at me confused, "Ally, are you okay? You haven't said anything about Austin not being around."

"Trish, I changed my mind. I think I should forgive Austin. So let's go to Austin's house now," I said happily and yelled at my dad, "I am going to see Austin right now!"

My dad said, "Okay, Ally! Be safe!"

So my best friends and I went to Moon's house and knock on the door. Mimi opened the door and she looked like she just became happy from sadness. "Hey Ally, Dez, and Trish! I haven't seen y'all since last year," she said with the hint of sadness.

"Is Austin home? I want to talk to him," I said happily.

"Mike! Get your car keys and take them with us," Mimi said.

Dez, Trish, and I were confused about what she said. We all got in the car. The entire car ride was complete silence. I was getting nervous. I said, "What is going on guys? We only want to see Austin."

"We are taking you guys to him right now," Mimi said coldly.

What is Mimi's problem? All I am asking where was Austin. Until then I felt the car stopped. We were at the mental intuition. I froze and hoped that Austin works there. We got out of the car and walked in. "We are here to see Austin Moon," Mimi said to the lady behind the computer.

The lady stood from the desk and led us to the end of the hallway. There was a door. The number stated '630'. It reminded me because that was the same day that Austin embarrassed me in front of food court last year. The lady opened the door and walked in the dark room. "There are some people here to see you, Austin," the lady said to Austin.

The lady left out of the room and leaving us to figure out where was Austin. Austin's room gave me chills down to my spine. "Austin? Where are you," I called out and walked until I hit something, might be the bed. I put my hand on the bed to find the warm body. I found his hand resting on the bed. I knew exactly who it was.

Austin's POV

I heard the door opened. I didn't bother look who was there. I heard the lady said, "There are some people here to see you, Austin."

'Wow' I thought. I haven't had any guests coming over since I moved here months ago. But I don't want to turn on the lights for my guests to see how I looked. Since I was taken to hospital last year, I refused let anybody to cut my hair. I have a beard now and I looked awful. I haven't eaten lot. Sometimes I ate a meal a day or nothing, but mostly a meal. I snapped out my thoughts when I heard a girl called out my name. She awfully sounded familiar to me. I felt someone hit my bed. I sat still as I could until someone got my hand. I stood up in fear and walked backwards until I hit the wall. I could feel someone following me. All sudden some idiot, I bet it was Dez, turned on the lights. My eyes burned so badly that I wanted to punch Dez right now. I covered my eyes. My eyes started to adjust the light in the room; I let my hands off my eyes. I saw there was none other than the same girl I embarrassed from a year ago. I wanted to cry away again. I stood there shocked. Ally looked hurt and worried at the same time. I really don't want to upset her even more than before. Ally seemed like she was reading my mind, "Austin, what have you done to yourself? What have you been doing to yourself," Ally said sadly.

I haven't said anything but stood there completely shocked. "Wow, Austin. You don't look like yourself anymore. But I want to let you know that I forgave you for what you did. I really want you to come back and hang out with Trish, Dez, and I again. We all really miss you so much!"

I finally sighed and nodded. Ally looked down at my wrist and saw the cuts on them. Ally backed up in fear. She could see how really hurt I was for a year. They might wonder why I haven't said a word at all. My mom said, "Austin, honey. Please say something."

I looked at everybody in the room. They gasped at the same time when they saw what I did to my left eye. My left eye color was completely white. Did you know that I am blind on my left eye? Well yes I am. I stabbed my left eye, so I could kill myself. But instead of me being dead, someone saved me. "Austin, do you want to come back home," my mom said in concern.

I just nodded and not saying anything. Mom smiled as everybody did the same. I packed everything up and went to the front. My mom signed every paper they gave her. The lady had to remove my tag from around my neck, the tag helped them to make sure that I haven't sneak out of the building without them knowing. I am finally free from the mental intuition. We got in the car, and the entire car ride was completely silent. The car turned to our driveway. Ally said to me, "Austin, it is okay. You don't have to say nothing at all. Please talk to us."

I stared at her and not saying a word. Really my look was really saying something. Ally stopped and started to look hurt. After I felt the car stopped, I was the last person that got out of the car and into the house. When I walked in the house, it brought me back on the day that I embarrassed Ally at the food court. I really want to run out of the house and never come back. But I stayed. I walked up to my room and saw nothing changed since my parents took me to hospital last year. I sat on my bed and tried to remember everything has happened. I started to cry again and everybody came in my room. My mom said, "Austin, are you okay honey? I wanted you to come back home. I don't like seeing you hurt all the time. But please say something. Please?"

Everybody behind my mom nodded. I looked down and started to think. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt some weight on the bed next to me. I looked who it was.

Ally's POV

I sat down on the bed with Austin. He looked at me and I can see the hurt in his eyes. I really wanted to hug him right now, but I don't know if he wants a hug from me. I have something for him to make him smile. I took guitar from behind my back and put it on his lap. He looked down at the guitar. He still didn't say a word and also haven't touched the guitar at all. I can see that he is really hurt. I motioned my hands to tell everybody to leave the room so Austin and I would be alone. Everybody obeyed and left. "Austin, please! I know that you are really, really, really hurt right now. But I came back because I realized it not a big deal that you read it and learned that I liked you. And I learned that you liked me back. Guess what? I don't just like you," I took a breath and said, "I love you. So much! So much that I wanted to take you back."

I finally got this off my chest and looked at Austin. He seemed unchanged. I sighed disappointedly and stood up. Before I walked out I actually heard a voice. I swung around to look at Austin.

Austin's POV

"…I wanted to take you back," Ally finally said it.

I heard that she sighed disappointingly and stood up. Before she had a chance to walk out, I called out for her. She swung around to look at me. I looked at her with sorry look on my face. She walked to me and sat down on the bed. I said hoarsely, "Ally, I am still so sorry for embarrassing you in front of the food court…"

Before I had a chance to finish, I felt Ally kissing me on the lips. I felt little happier than I was when I saw them at the mental intuition. Ally stopped kissing me and said, "Remember, if you win the game and you get the kiss?"

I sat really still and shocked. Ally started to smile when I did. She seemed happy to see me smile a little. We both stared at each other until Ally spoke up, "Austin, no matter how you looked right now. I still believed that there 'Fun Austin Moon' somewhere in you and I need you to bring it back out."

"Okay. Let's pull 'Fun Austin Moon' out right now," I said happily as I pumped my fist in the air.

"That one of things I remembered you doing that," Ally said happily.

I opened the door and saw my family and friends fell on the floor. I looked down at them and said, "What are you guys doing?"

"You talked? I thought you don't want to," my mom said with shock.

"Yeah! And I need you guys to put me back what I used to look before," I said to them.

They looked at me like I am crazy. But they took me downstairs to start on me.

**Finally! Chapter 1 is done! With school work in the way, I would not able to download often. Guess who hates US History and Chemistry? Me! See y'all next time.**

**Follow me on Twitter**


End file.
